Forever and Ever
by iKawaiiPandda
Summary: A one shot. "There was one in particular who had caught the straw hat falling from the sky. She placed it on her head and smiled as tears rolled down her face. She gripped onto her tightly and looked up at the now raining sky." LuNa/LuffyxNami


Forever and Ever.  
>LuNa<br>One Piece  
>iKawaiiPandda<br>(c) Oda-sensei

* * *

><p>"Ne Nami."<p>

"Yeah?"

"Come over here for a little bit."

The orange haired navigator glided over to her captain and looked at him curiously. He was sitting upon Going Merry's head, staring towards the horizon. He had a confident smile placed upon his face and he held his hat in his lap, clutching it tightly. Nami leaned against the pure white railing and looked out at the shining blue water, enjoying the sea salt breeze and the coolness of the air. The gulls sang and cawed to each other, perhaps talking about how wonderful the day was or maybe about the captain and the navigator. Nami looked over where the sea and the sky kissed and tried to see what in the world her captain could be calling her over for. She looked up at him to see that he was now looking at her with a very kind smile that looked almost… thoughtful.

"Stay with me forever, 'kay?"

"Y-yeah."

Nami looked back down at the sea when Luffy turned back towards the horizon. She had a light blush on her face. Oh what in the world was she thinking? Luffy can't possibly have feelings for another like that. No way, he was too much of an idiot. He must be meaning not to betray him like she had done so long ago with that wretched Arlong. Why say that now was the question. Nami twirled her hair with her fingers, staring out towards the ocean blue, lost within the moment. She didn't even notice when Luffy moved off of the figurehead and stood next to her, also leaning against the railing.

"We only have one life to live, right? Might as well spend it with the people we love."

"What are you talking abo-"

Before the mikan loving navigator was able to finish, she was cut off by a kiss. She widened her eyes a bit before slightly closing them and kissing back shyly. He finally pulled away and smiled hugely at her, placing his hat on her head. "Take care of this for me." He said before bounding off. Nami stood there, holding onto the edges of the straw hat and staring off to where he had went off.

Oxoxoxoxo

Dreams, goals, hopes, and wishes. They were all accomplished along with so much more. Traveling back to those Nakama who were precious to them, the straw hat pirates sailed with their proud ship, Thousand Sunny. They finally made it back to the east blue, being congratulated by the entire first five's hometowns and places they belonged to. Faith had called for another era, the era of the Straw Hat Pirates. However, every era has to end someday, that day was today.

"The Pirate King has been captured! Watch his execution in Louge Town!"

Once the word was out, everyone flocked to the east blue, eager to hear this great man's last words. The podium had been restored and a man sat up there, in hand cuffs. His eyes were closed and his famed hat was placed upon his head. The guards got into position and they asked him for his last words.

"Find it, the One Piece, it does exist. Bring around another era of adventure and dreams. After all, that's what being alive truly is about! A whole new world is waiting…. It's waiting to be claimed. Go out and live as the next Pirate King!"

His voice boomed throughout the plaza before he was executed right there on the spot. A smile was still planted on his face, even as a dead man. A true smile of the inheritor of the Will of D.

A new era started, the Straw Hat crew split apart, trying to find new places to start their life. Of course, Luffy's death was sorrowful; they felt a deep emptiness within. There was one in particular who had caught the straw hat falling from the sky. She placed it on her head and smiled as tears rolled down her face. She gripped onto her tightly and looked up at the now raining sky.

"Don't be too lonely up there… I'll come one day too, Luffy."

* * *

><p>AN: A one shot for one of my favorite pairings! Happy Birthday Nami. I think I got a bit out of character in this one.. Hm. I was really hesitant on executing the lovable captain, but in the end I did.. hm. Meant more as a tear jerker/warming the heart story. I'm not too good at those.. -shrug- I LOVE CRITICISM! Oh yeah! Also tell me what you want to see from me since I'll write about almost any pairing in One Piece! Cookies for reviewers!

Pandda.


End file.
